


Sweet polyam moments brought to you by the Tendermen LLC

by songweknew



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Asexual Character, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, sweet boys being lovable dorks, tendermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songweknew/pseuds/songweknew
Summary: I saw Izel’s (@mcnuggyy) polyam drawing meme and got inspired to write some Tendermen one-shots based on the poses. These will be mostly sweet/cute/fluffy content, but there’s also some angst & hurt/comfort so the rating may go up to T at some point. Lots of sweet polyam moments centered around our fave water genasi, half elf, & firbolg.
Relationships: Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sweet polyam moments brought to you by the Tendermen LLC

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for checking this out!!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mcnuggyy/633896358940688384
> 
> if you haven’t already checked out izel’s (@mcnuggyy) art, please check em out!! their art is f a n t a s t i c and their version of fitzroy, argo & the firbolg are exactly how i picture them. they also have a tendermen blog (@tendermen-llc) that’s also worth your time.
> 
> when i originally had this idea, i was picturing a t o n of fluffy cuddles, but this first chapter has more of a serious tone than i was going for 😅 if you’re not into it don’t let that put you off, they won’t all be this angsty. i guess i just had a lotta feels for the firbolg (‘:
> 
> this first chapter is [A1] of the polyam art meme with 💛=fitz, ❤️=firbolg, & 💙=argo and is firbolg-centric. please enjoy!!

The Firbolg knows loneliness.

He is careful to harbor his loneliness solely for his subconscious to handle, but he cannot help but think of it shortly after waking in the mornings, when the thoughts of he and he and her and he and her gathered around the fire are still painfully fresh. He thinks of it as he collects berries for lunch and makes a point in not counting the amount of berries held gingerly in his palm, in containing the swell of anxiety at the thought of gathering too many or too few. He thinks of it as he lumbers around campus, as his mind remembers all he must do that day but his feet are remembering the long, aimless journey that brought him to the school; the nights curled up in the wilderness with no clan to rely on for safety, no fire to commune around with others, no place to rest the exhaustion of his spirit.

He cannot help but think of it in the stillness of time after classes, where accounting books lay in front of him and he knows his focus should be on words that have long since blurred into obscurity. He thinks of it as he watches his hands clasp loosely in his lap, and his heart twists in a dull ache as he sees his father in his mind’s eye, rising quickly from where he had been sitting around the fire, hand raised and pointing toward the trees. His eyes squeeze shut and his head jerks to the side in a wince, shoulders tensing at the sudden onslaught of memories.

He is usually much better at controlling his emotions than this, and he tells himself as much as he takes back the mental reigns and straightens in his position on the floor. He is usually able to lock these small reminders of his ultimate solitude away in his mind, to put them aside in order to focus on whatever task had been assigned to himself, Fitzroy, and Argo, but he has not seen much of his partners lately. They have both stayed busy during the day with various tasks; Argo, he knows, has been training with Jackle, and Fitzroy mentioned having meetings with Festo and Crabtree, all important investments in their efforts to stop the demon prince Gray from waging a war they want no part of. Something like pride rises in the Firbolg’s chest, only briefly taking flight before he recalls the emptiness of the room he currently occupies and letting the heavy, sinking feeling squash his belly once more. It was so much easier to pretend he wasn’t alone with Argo and Fitzroy nearby. The quirk of Fitzroy’s mouth as he mutters wry little quips fills the Firbolg with warmth; Argo’s smiling eyes always leave him feeling a little lighter than before. They had become his clan and so much more; he feels for them in a way he has never felt before. His days are sweeter and brighter for knowing them, for being able to pull them close on the more difficult days without having to offer up much of an explanation. Argo would usually want to talk it out with the Firbolg, to coax him out of his thoughtful silence whereas Fitzroy respected his privacy and frequently settled for being physically near him, even if it was just being in the same room together. The Firbolg loves and appreciates them both for it.

With a drawn out sigh, the Firbolg leans back against the wall from his spot on the floor, looking down at his textbook with lidded eyes. It seems he would not be getting his work done tonight, and despite not getting much accomplished during the day he so desperately wishes for a break, something that would take his mind out of the well of memories he finds himself drowning in. So he settles back against the solid, unforgiving wall, hands still loosely intertwined and legs sprawled out in front of him as a numb, dreamless sleep falls over him.

*****

The Firbolg awakes in surprise as two pairs of lips press against his cheeks.

His eyes open wide with the shock of it, but he doesn’t flinch awake as he’d know his partners’ presence anywhere. Fitzroy and Argo lean back to look at him with soft eyes and small smiles, and the Firbolg feels their warm hands take hold of his own, breaking them from their gentle clasp.

“Hi, there, Master Firbolg,” Fitzroy says, and his voice is soft in its usual elegant lilt. “It seems accounting is literally putting you to sleep.”

“We missed ya today, Firby,” says Argo, running his thumb over the Firbolg’s knuckles. “What’d ya do while we were away?”

The Firbolg says nothing for a long time, taking in the sight of them both, Fitzroy in his decorative clothing and Argo with his watery hair spilling over his shoulders. His eyes soak in everything they can about them, his fingers press against each of their hands as he looks them up and down, clearing the heavy dreamlessness from his head. He meets each of their eyes in turn and the corners of his mouth turn up just a little, a gentle weightlessness easing the lingering ache of his day.

“I am happy to see you both,” he rumbles, still groggy from his nap. His partners smile a little deeper, and the Thundermen dorm falls back into its usual swing. Argo makes his way to the kitchen to make a citrus-themed dinner as Fitzroy plops onto the couch with Snippers, ranting about Festo’s most recent party story. The Firbolg remains against the wall, listening easily to Fitzroy’s remarks and inhaling deeply as the room fills with the scent of lime. He remembers that his partners care about him, that he is loved, and his heart warms in a way that pushes out the pain he’d felt throughout the day. He was still alone—most days he was very aware of being the only Firbolg in the school, and he knew when he lay down to sleep for the night that the memories of his old clan would return—but here in this moment with his newfound clan, with Argo and Fitzroy, the Firbolg could be alone together, and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i relistened to episodes 3 & 25 for this one and deffo cried again. firbolg needs hugs, do you agree or do you definitely agree?
> 
> comments, kudos, shares are all appreciated (‘:
> 
> follow me @songweknew on tumblr if ya want (:


End file.
